Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state disk.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a solid state disk is provided with a light-emitting device like LED for reminding or decoration.
However, in the conventional solid state disk, a light-guiding device is arranged on the light-emitting device, the light-emitting device is too close to the light-guiding device, and a light source of the light-emitting device projects light to the light-guiding device via a point; therefore, it is hard for the light-guiding device to reach evenness; and it is hard for the light-emitting device to dissipate heat, and the light-emitting device may be damaged. In addition, the light projected from the light-emitting device and the light-guiding device does not create other visual effects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.